


In a World we must Defend

by VenueWings



Series: Game of Thrones crossovers [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Alliances, Battle, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fights, Gladiator Games, Legendary Pokemon, Legends, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, Nonbinary Blanche, Political Alliances, Rebellion, Revolution, Royalty, Slavery, Spark calls them Hunger Games, War, legendary birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: Shortly after selling his sister to Khal Drogo of the Dothraki, Viserys learns that the city of Meereen had fallen to three flying beasts and their riders - one of them with Targaryen silver hair. He promptly demands they go, and Daenerys agrees, hoping for more family.Overthrowing the Meereenese nobility was a means to an end, for Blanche had no interest in ruling. Neither did Candela, eagerly awaiting the next battle, and Spark, who just wanted to win. Let Hizdahr zo Loraq sit on the new throne, everyone knows power resides not in his crown but in the riders of the three giant birds now flying over the skies.Meereen has not had a king in ages, and Hizdahr knows he is surrounded by enemies: Yunkai hiring the Second Sons, a Dothraki horde approaching, and across the sea the anger of a foreign king. Robert Baratheon will not tolerate Targaryen land, and that is exactly what he sees Meereen as.





	In a World we must Defend

"That is not possible!" Viserys' shriek was loud enough to draw Daenerys' attention, where she was curled up beside her Sun and stars. It was morning, still early enough for the Khal to remain in his bed if he wished. Drogo's eyes had flown open at the noise, but as Viserys' loud spluttering continued he simply sighed and closed his eyes again. Daenerys considered following his example, but she might as well see what had drew her brother's ire this time. 

Her handmaidens were getting on their feet, but Daenerys waved them away, getting dressed quickly by herself. She allowed them to accompany her outside, where Viserys was pacing around the morning fires and Jorah Mormont was sitting quietly by. The older bowed his head and murmured a polite greeting to the khaleesi, the younger all but flew towards his sister's side. 

"Read this!" he thrust the letter into her hand, and Daenerys took it, relieved to see it was the common tongue. Then she actually read the words, and her eyes widened. Viserys was shaking, but she couldn't tell if it was due to delight or rage. "The city of Meereen has fallen, to three conquerors riding three flying beasts, to a conqueror with platinum-blonde hair!" 

" _Three riders, one of Targaryen hair_ ," Jorah knew the contents of the letter, it had been initially addressed to him after all. "The other two, one with golden hair, the other with dark russet. They do not ride dragons, those flying beasts are birds." 

"Birds made of fire, of ice, and of lightning?" Viserys shook his head, "They may not be dragons, but they are no ordinary birds, they truly are flying beasts!" 

"But..." Daenerys re-read the letter, "But they didn't assume rule of the city? They appointed a king?" 

"A puppet ruler, perhaps, or our bastard relative came into some sort of agreement with the man. Maybe they were not ambitious enough, afraid of upsetting the existing power balance," Viserys' tone made it clear what he thought about people who didn't take their birthright seriously. "Must be a bastard, the Usurper slaughtered all of the known Targaryens, or perhaps from a female line who was quietly married off before the rebellion..." 

"It could just be coincidence," Jorah pointed out. "We don't know this is a true Targaryen, we only assume so because of hair colour and because they conquered a city with a flying creature. We don't even know if this Targaryen is a lord or lady!" 

Indeed, the letter didn't say, but so what? At least one rider had already been identified as female, and it was she who rode the bird of fire. Daenerys swallowed, imagining what that must be like, to soar in the skies and to know whatever your destination, you had the backing of a fire-breathing animal. Daenerys had to learn how to ride a horse, more so since she married a khal, to ride a bird...she wanted it. 

"...see for ourselves!" Viserys was saying, and Daenerys gave a start. Jorah was already arguing against it. 

"We are far from Meereen, and whether or not this is a Targaryen, do you think they will listen to you?" 

"I am the rightful heir to the Iron throne! Since the usurpers and the kingslayer...!" 

"This Targaryen did nothing, perhaps they are indeed born of a bastard line, perhaps they don't even know they have Targaryen blood, do you think they will bend the knee to someone they may consider a foreign king?" 

"But we're family," Daenerys spoke, and everyone turned to look at her. "The Dothraki do not care about legitimacy, perhaps these riders are the same, but if we may be the last of our blood...can we not see each other?" 

"Khaleesi..." Jorah trailed off, the part of him trying to stay a spy who was loyal to the current king warred with the man who looked at the girl's hopeful eyes and wanted to give her the world, or at least a family who would not treat her like Viserys does. "They won't know us; they might not let us pass their gates." 

Viserys seethed, "They will lose, we have forty-thousand Dothraki with us." 

"Did you forget their flying beasts?" Daenerys regretted her sharper tone when Viserys whirled around at her. 

"Don't wake the dragon! They are ignorant, _you_ are not!" 

" _Moon of my life _," Drogo's voice was smooth and even, but Viserys quieted like the man had roared. The khal was awake and had joined them, " _What is it_?" __

" _My Sun and stars_ ," Daenerys greeted her husband with a light kiss, " _We have news, that I may have more family in the city of Meereen, but we are unsure_." 

Drogo looked between all of them, sensing the tension and anticipation, " _What news have we learned_?" 

____==_ _ _ _

The city-state of Meereen, the largest of the cities that made up Slaver's Bay. It retained much of the ancient Ghiscari architecture, including a skyline dominated by large pyramids. The people, so convinced of their own superiority because of this ancient history, were arrogant and overconfident. Why would they not be, when they can afford to pay off the few Dothraki who would approach, when they could hire mercenaries and other sellswords to deal with their enemies? Of course, this was the people, and the slaves were not people. 

Ancient walls, geography, and the mass number of slaves brainwashed into serving the great city, supposedly their best option out of all the cities in Slaver's Bay, kept Meereen isolated from many troubles. Many other businessmen, not just in the slave trade, wanted Meereen to succeed because it benefited them. Who cared what the slaves thought, if they were even capable of thoughts? 

No one should be able to invade Meereen, and technically, no one did. 

The three riders, as they were frequently called, were brought in as slaves and started the fight from the inside. 

A saying common here and even in their old home: "Eyes are the windows of the soul". What did the people and the slaves see, when they looked into their conquerors' eyes? Did Hizdahr originally see something, that made him treat those new slaves kindly, before he looked at them with horror? Did everyone see their eyes, as Spark called lightning down on them, as Candela incinerated flesh, as Blanche demanded their surrender? 

What did Blanche see in Hizdahr's eyes, that justified giving the man a kingship? 

Whatever it was, as Spark said, it must have been really good for _Blanche_ to agree to give up control. 

It made logical sense to appoint a king under their control, none of the former trainers had interest in ruling but they will want things that will require someone in a position of power, someone who cannot be challenged by the other Meereenese. Hizdahr grew up in the city, and he wasn't so short-sighted that he would rule only for his benefit. Hizdahr can deal with the disputes between his subjects, the costs of expanding the road networks, the regulations for certain goods...so long as it did not interfere with the riders' interests. 

Their first demand, and a specialty of Blanche's: information, and research. 

Meereen had no library, all books and important documents of the city were privately owned by the great families. One of Blanche's first demands had been for them all to be turned over, so that the former trainers, now riders, could learn more of the strange, pre-modern world they found themselves in. A world without Pokemon, with creatures they call animals. 

"As your fellow rider, I feel it's my duty to say this: You worry too much." Candela made no attempt to be quiet as she walked into the grand room the riders had claimed as their living space. Sunlight streamed in from glass-less windows, illuminating Blanche and the large table they had arranged to be brought in. Books and other documents were stalked neatly atop each other, for Blanche liked organization and abhorred mess. "We appointed a king to take care of the ruling, and yet it seems like you insist on hiding here and doing research." 

"You never worry about anything," Blanche looked up as Candela leaned against the table. "When the professor first decided to delegate responsibility and make us team leaders, you didn't even look at the leadership manuals or the profiles of the candidates. Instead you went out and simply met everyone yourself, on your own terms, and had to ask about their credentials when a few minutes of reading would have saved you the time. You weren't embarrassed, shy, or afraid." 

"There was nothing to be embarrassed, shy, or afraid of until you told Professor Willow," Candela didn't sound chastised, her tone was that of recalling a fond memory. "He told me off for rushing in, but he himself admitted that my approach would let me draw my own conclusions." 

"This isn't the same, this _world_ isn't the same," Blanche gestured to a pile of letters placed aside. Candela picked one up, then looked at a few others before looking back at Blanche. 

"They think you're a 'Targaryen'?" 

"Former royal family of Westeros, their motto was 'Fire and Blood', a description more fitting for you." 

"I guess there's no current family head to question this?" 

"The family is now extinct, except for two children running about in Essos." 

"This letter says one is married, they can't be that young." 

"Considering this pre-modern world? Child marriages probably are not that uncommon." 

"Ew," Candela shook her head, pixie-cut dark hair freely pointing in all directions, "Does Spark know?" 

"If Spark knew he would probably start cheering us on as Targaryen invaders, he already finds it hilarious that we've been able to try so many roles: slaves to rebels to the power behind the new king? He'll jump at the chance to play long-lost royalty." 

"He's not that reckless, especially not with this-" Candela consulted the letters again "-King Baratheon on the throne slaughtering all surviving Targaryens. _If he's not off fucking boars and hunting whores-or is it the other way around_? Wow, if this is not propaganda sounds like a riot. Maybe we should oust someone so obviously a tyrant from that throne, we already have this 'Viserys' to appoint as king." 

"We don't know anything about this Viserys, and the current king might not be as bad as the letters say he is." 

"I know, I was joking," but Candela was looking over Blanche's letters more seriously now. Blanche gave her a few minutes and sure enough Candela started to frown, when the long-lashed amber eyes began to burn Blanche stepped in. 

____"No."_ _ _ _

____"No?" Candela blinked, confused._ _ _ _

____"You're already thinking of jumping into battle," Blanche reached over and removed the letters in Candela's hands. "We haven't even settled into Meereen that long, and Westeros won't be a battle, it will be a war. To answer every challenge, to go to every fight, is to burn yourself out - especially when we haven't done enough for the people to accept Meereen's new king. We leave now, and he's just as likely to get overthrown if not assassinated. You'll cry for him, and we will take it personally."_ _ _ _

____For all that Blanche complained about Candela and Spark, the latter two knew that Blanche will always be there to pull them up from anything that knocked them down. Blanche was cold, likely to judge people idiots, and yet Blanche will always _care_. "You should be ruler." _ _ _ _

____"That is a honour I can do without," Blanche scoffed. "Their days are long, and in these times their lives may be too short. We appointed a good man to be king, but whether he can keep his crown is another story."_ _ _ _

____"A 'good man'," Candela glanced out the window, where they could see the city below them. "He is a gentle man, but are we actually terrible people, for allowing the slave trade to continue?"_ _ _ _

____Blanche said nothing for a while, "When we arrived to this world, without Pokemon, without so many modern conveniences, and got captured by slavers we thought this was karma, some sort of divine retribution for our trainer work. We learned the horrors of the fighting pits, and were lucky enough to avoid the sex trade and breeding programs only because Hizdahr interfered. We thought we learned our lesson, we prayed for a sign, for a way to _go home_ , but nothing answered." _ _ _ _

____"Hizdahr answered," Candela softly pointed out, but she already knew what Blanche was thinking._ _ _ _

____"Hizdahr might as well be a trainer who caught some new Pokemon and decided they were interesting enough to spend a little attention on first. Our salvation was not because of him, it was because the legendary birds came to us, and only after we had _spilled blood_. I hold no grudge against Hizdahr, he is a benevolent master, and if a kingship wasn't repayment enough throwing several of his rival masters into the fighting pit certainly was."_ _ _ _

____From the window, there was a warbling cry, a little too close by. Blanche and Candela exchanged looks, before the two of them moved cautiously to the window. While they were relatively confident that staying in the giant pyramid of Meereen meant less chance of an attack by the windows, they can't be sure that an enemy won't find some way._ _ _ _

____Their concerns were for naught, "Spark, what are you doing?"_ _ _ _

____The third rider and former trainer was sitting on one of blocks making up the pyramid, legs dangling several hundred feet in the air, one hand by his mouth as he made cawing, bird-like noises. Across from him, atop another pyramid, a gigantic yellow bird perched silently. Zapdos, the bird of lightning, didn't seem to be paying its rider any attention._ _ _ _

____"Blanche! Candela!" Spark's grin was infectious, outside like this, with his golden-blond hair and the blue sky surrounding him, he could rival the sun. "I'm trying to see if there's other ways we could summon our birds to our side."_ _ _ _

____"Oh?" Blanche scanned the skies but neither Articuno nor Moltres, Blanche's bird of ice and Candela's bird of fire, were visible._ _ _ _

____"Yea, I'm trying to see if we can do it besides blood sacrifice, as that's essentially what it is." Spark sighed, "All very sinister, really. Whatever danger we're in we basically either hope our birds are near enough or we spill a little of our blood to summon them. I miss our pokeballs, this world doesn't have anything close to that. If we have to keep using our blood, we'll eventually end up pretty scarred."_ _ _ _

____"Actually, I did arrange for some rings to be made with a hidden blade so we could just nick a finger," Candela pouted at Blanche's look, "What? I thought it would be better than frequently biting our tongues, especially if we're avoiding scars."_ _ _ _

____Blanche turned back to Spark, "So you're trying to summon your Zapdos with a...bird call?"_ _ _ _

____"We're in a city that deals with the slave trade, and their training of the Pokemon they call animals are more...primitive compared to what we are used to back home. I can dismiss half the tactics they recommend because I doubt Zapdos will accept them, especially since it seems like our birds are enjoying the freedom they have here." Spark made a few more bird-like cries, but the giant bird continued to ignore him._ _ _ _

____In fact, Blanche noted, Zapdos seemed to be staring intently at something, "What is your Pokemon looking at?"_ _ _ _

____"What?" Spark frowned, lifting his head up and squinting his eyes, "Huh...something has its attention, something in the city streets?"_ _ _ _

____"Is there smoke or explosion?" Candela leaned out the window, but from their pyramid they couldn't see anything. Blanche, however, relied on more than eyes to deduce things._ _ _ _

____"That's the direction of the fighting pits."_ _ _ _

____"You think the imprisoned masters are starting something?"_ _ _ _

____"Perhaps the masters who weren't imprisoned are trying to free them," Blanche's lips curled. When the trainers had finally summoned the legendary birds, they had not been looking for a full slaughter of the masses, which meant plenty of masters ended up imprisoned, while others had been left alone after Hizdahr had begged the riders to spare them. Blanche had been tempted to proceed with a purge anyways, but between Spark and Candela - not to mention Hizdahr’s strangely convincing eyes - was outvoted._ _ _ _

____"There's nothing to indicate any disaster, no noise or running people," what Spark could see of the city seemed to be normal. "Still, we'll be foolish to ignore it, I'll go check it out."_ _ _ _

____"Are you coming in?" As the words left Blanche's mouth a very familiar grin started to spread over Spark's face, "You..."_ _ _ _

"Watch this," and Spark _jumped off the block_ and started _sliding down the pyramid_ was he crazy...!? "Leeeeeerrrooooyyyy Jeeeeenkins!!" 

Blanche was tempted to facepalm, Candela whooped as Spark went flying into the air and this time Zapdos flew forward to catch its crazy rider. Spark waved as he flew off, and Candela returned the gesture. "That is awesome! We should - where are you going?" 

" _I_ am going after him, but without rushing in foolishly, _you_ should see where Hizdahr is, just in case something is happening." Blanche disappeared out the door, and Candela sighed, but dutifully left to find their king. 

Hizdahr wasn't in the throne room, or anywhere inside the great pyramid. After some searching, Candela found him in the gardens, accompanied by several other men. Since there was an audience Candela decided to play her role. "My king," she bowed, "Forgive the intrusion." 

"Candela," Hizdahr greeted her, "Is there a problem?" 

____"Some suspicious activity, we thought it best to find you, even if you are accompanied by guards." Candela looked at the men, they were tense, which was actually a default setting when any of the riders were close to the locals but something was wrong. "Speaking of which, why don't I summon Moltres to protect you, the bird of fire will need some time to return."_ _ _ _

____Sure enough, at the idea of Moltres coming, the men were reacting. "Wait...!" One of the men cried out as another suddenly drew out a sword from his robes and launched an attack against her. Candela dodged, jumped back, and moved quickly as more of the men drew out weapons. Hizdahr took this chance to break free and tried to escape. "Seize the false king!"_ _ _ _

____A swathe of fire shot through their ranks, separating the men from Hizdahr, who stumbled back. Everyone turned as one to Candela and the gigantic bird now hovering behind her, made more of flame than feathers. "Lay one hand on him and I'll roast you alive!"_ _ _ _

____“You said you needed time to summon your demon bird!”_ _ _ _

____Candela smirked, wreathed in fire and power, “You believed that?”_ _ _ _

____"You foreign witch!" One of the men snarled, "You don't know who we are! You're going to die here, if not you're going to spend the rest of your life screaming while my men teach you your place you miserable whore...!"_ _ _ _

"You bunch of buzzing beedrills," actually Candela had nothing against beedrills, a good trainer can make them formidable, but the noise they made ranked as one of the most annoying sounds ever. "You just don't get it, I don't care who you are. Masters, slaves, sellswords, you think you're worse than anything I've seen? You're deluded if you think you are more special then the monsters I've fought before, because ultimately, _you all burn_." 

Moltres released a ear-splitting shriek, and the screams of horror and agony began. 

____==_ _ _ _

____Yunkai was a beautiful city, and the Wise Master known as Razdal mo Eraz was an attractive man. Irri giggled as the man approached, translating for Daenerys and Viserys what the man was saying to Drogo. It was all very complimentary, for as Jorah explained, it seemed as if Yunkai wanted to pay tribute and bribe the khal to leave._ _ _ _

____Although pleased about the gifts, Viserys was a little disappointed, "I had wanted to see the Dothraki sack a city."_ _ _ _

____"Your Grace, it will delay us from reaching Meereen," Jorah pointed out. "Yunkai is one of the three great cities, it will not be as easy to break through these walls."_ _ _ _

____Irri nodded, "It is known."_ _ _ _

____Which was of course, when the heavens apparently decided to prove them wrong._ _ _ _

____The climate of the area known as the Gulf of Grief was warm, and for all the lessons and stories the fact was that it had been years since winter came down south. A torrent of ice suddenly crashed over the area, drawing surprised shouts as the Dothraki and masters drew back into shelter. A beam of white followed, shooting down from the skies and tearing down a section of Yunkai's walls. Ice encased much of the debris, forming blue and white shapes that spread and reached out like claws._ _ _ _

What Viserys had taken to calling a flying beast descended from the skies, a gigantic bird that might as well be a titan or some demigod creature. The bird was covered in glossy blue feathers that seemed to shimmer in a variety of cold shades, blues and whites and the sharp gleam of grey. Articuno, the bird of ice, and Daenerys remembered _the Targaryen's choice_. 

And there was the rider, with platinum-blond hair streaming behind in a long ponytail, similar to the bird's own. Blanche did not disembark, the bird flapped its wings and flew towards the slavers' side. 

"Razdal mo Eraz, you have been named a conspirator in the attempted coup of Meereen." 

"W-what..." The master was almost robbed of speech, cowering with other slavers and the slaves alike. "Y-you..." 

"You bribe the Dothraki, but you dismiss the other dangers of this world," Blanche glanced at the section of Yunkai's walls that had fallen at Articuno's attack. "You will answer to these charges, or we will take you by force." 

At the threat, Razdal stood, "I will not go to the court of an authority I do not recognize!" 

Blanche wasn't finished, "And you will kneel." 

"What?!" Razdal looked angry now, "You dare ask a Wise Master of Yunkai...!" 

"I _asked_ it of Hizdahr zo Loraq, I _demand_ it of you!" 

That sounded sufficiently Targaryen enough, and Daenerys made to step forward, only stopping when she saw her brother was cowering back. "Viserys! Let's go!" 

Viserys was clinging onto Doreah, as if the bed slave could somehow protect him. In the heat, melting snow and ice clung onto his hair, dripping into his clothes and giving him a ragged look. It was not the first impression Daenerys had envisioned them having when they finally meet their potential long-lost relative. Of course, Daenerys had been hoping their relative would be in a better mood when they met, not when they were apparently fugitive-hunting. 

____Too late, Blanche was already leaving. Articuno flew forward, talons snatching up the master even as he screamed and struggled. Several meters of wingspan stretched out and launched back up into the sky, taking Blanche and the prisoner with it. In seconds, they were gone._ _ _ _

____The fear disappeared, and everyone slowly began to get up on their feet or chairs again. The Dothraki were now muttering to each other, questioning the reality of what they had just seen and the wisdom of approaching the city where there were supposed to be two more of those demon birds. A few looked at the fallen wall of Yunkai and quietly discussed raiding it, and only then did Viserys speak._ _ _ _

____"You should have gone after them, Dany, now we're going to have to keep moving."_ _ _ _

____"Khaleesi," Jorah interfered before Daenerys could respond, "Snow and ice...it's not natural, a bird like that belongs to the north, whatever is keeping it here cannot be relied upon."_ _ _ _

____"I can guess why the bird is here," Daenerys' eyes drifted around at the damage some ice and snow had managed to cause, it was little close to the people, which meant the rider was probably making a demonstration when they decided to knock down the city wall. "The rider, they wanted to be here so the bird is."_ _ _ _

____"Can't say I can tell whether the rider is a lord or lady," Viserys continued to complain. "Who dresses like that? I thought the masters and their robes were bad enough..."_ _ _ _

____==_ _ _ _

____The sun was setting over Meereen’s skyline and there was chill in the air now. A natural cold, not because of Articuno’s presence. Hizdahr shivered, wrapping his robes tighter, but he knew it wasn’t the temperature._ _ _ _

____“A tyrant king and a Targaryen-hater, this Robert Baratheon might be sending assassins after any Targaryen loyalist or associate, in other words: you.”_ _ _ _

____Spark was lounging on an oversized chair that had been brought inside the great pyramid, although it was hidden at the higher levels, away from public eyes. It was covered in giant pillows and blankets in yellows and golds._ _ _ _

____(Blanche saw this as confirmation that they did the right thing when they decided not to rule. Spark's love of role-playing aside, a pre-modern world under Spark's control was something that made even Blanche shudder)_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They were not in the throne room. Luckily, the throne the new king had been given was much more dignified. The current room they were in was Spark’s, who apparently delighted in indulging his ruler-wannabe side by decking out a chair in a ridiculous getup and calling it his throne. The first time, Hizdahr had wondered if he had been expected to bow, but Spark was happy just being able to sit on it._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____(Hizdahr had also been present when Spark said he wanted a Persian or Meowth to pet while he was on the throne, Blanche vetoed any cats)_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“To my knowledge, Blanche is not a Targaryen, but since none of us know our parents we honestly can’t say if the blood isn’t there.” One of the reasons Professor Willow encouraged them to pick new names was partially to shed their old identities as they took on the responsibility as team leaders. “We managed to take out the Second Sons, and the Wise Master from Yunkai who hired them will soon be in our prisons, awaiting your judgement.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Awaiting my judgement,” Hizdahr repeated, “My judgement was not to challenge Yunkai, taking one of their masters will be seen as such.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“And if Yunkai and the other slaver cities had been our only concern I might have agreed with you, but for the same reason why Blanche was chosen to retrieve Razdal, we want the story out that Meereen’s possible Targaryen is no easy target. We are aware that Yunkai is nowhere the distance of King’s Landing, but the idea that Blanche took on an opposing leader without weapons or armies, with something that could possibly fly across the sea, will hopefully be enough for reconsideration.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"There are three of you riders, but we are surrounded by enemies that Meereen never used to have," Hizdahr sighed, "I wonder sometimes, if you are planning to kill me, and just thought to make use of me while I am still alive."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Spark's face turned blank, instead of the casual lounge he stood up and moved forward to where Hizdahr was standing. The rider's eyes were unreadable as marched forward, purposeful and efficient, while a hand reached out for the king..._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Hizdahr grabbed Spark's hand and twisted, forcing the blond around as Hizdahr seized the other hand. Spark's back was pulled against Hizdahr, trapping him close to the former master, but instead of getting angry Spark laughed. "That's more like it, we did not appoint a weakling for a king." The blond turned to look at Hizdahr, “In the future, if it looks like you're in danger, you don't just quietly ask if someone is trying to hurt you, you _fight back_." _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I never had to fight, nor was I ever trained," Hizdahr admitted, "It was all curiosity and interest, that I even know how to do this."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Spark tried to move, but stopped when Hizdahr didn't let go, "You were involved with the fighting pits, surely you must know who the best teachers are. Whoever taught you this hold, for example."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Either Hizdahr wasn't taking the hint, or he was that distracted, "One person can't hold against foreign armies and mercenaries."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"We'll protect you," Spark promised, and Hizdahr seemed to come out of his thoughts. "I can promise you that I'll do my best."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Will you make promises you can't keep?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I like to think that I'll..."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Will you always stay by my side," Hizdahr's voice was soft, the tight grip he had on Spark loosened but remained like an embrace. Spark paused, aware of how close they were, Hizdahr's arms and warmth surrounding him. It was surprisingly intimate for an encounter meant to provoke Hizdahr's primal instincts._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"My king..." Spark's words were breathed out quietly, like the movement could trigger something. Hizdahr's eyes tracked his lips, and would it really by so bad, to claim them as his own? He was king now, surely what he wanted was something he could take. Hizdahr's hand moved, as if to find a better position...and Spark slipped out of his grasp._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The former trainer bowed, "I shall see what security measures we will be taking for your protection."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

___Spark was out the door and all but running down the hallways, even though it was his own room he was fleeing. If he was Candela, he was sure he would be hissing at himself and mentally yelling 'Coward!' the whole time, but Spark's nerves felt hypersensitive now. He didn't know where he was going, but in his haste he thought he needed to burn energy anyways, and so he went the furthest he could from the pyramid's top to the prisons underground._ _ _

____ _ _

____In the dungeons, he saw Candela, and finally stopped. "You're still around?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"And you should have been here," Candela didn't know why she was here. Blanche was the best at remaining detached and Spark always had a good instinct when it came to who was lying or telling the truth, although they've never actually had to deal with torture before. Professor Willow was always a more carrot-instead-of-stick person. "Since Blanche is off to Yunkai and you had to give the updates to the king, when the...technicians decided to ask more questions I thought I should be present."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Spark winced, he didn't like torture or having torture technicians, but the king had already approved harsher interrogations. "Anything new?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"One of the prisoners killed another."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"What? How did that even..."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"The killer is one of the leaders, have you met him?" When Spark shook his head, Candela sighed, "We had to put some of the prisoners together because we didn't have enough individual cells, and we put together two of the three leaders of the Second Sons, hoping we can hear them talk. Fun fact, before we did, one promised to get us information - and then he proceeds to get the other leader talking before declaring his allegiance with us and bashing the other guy's head on the wall."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"This guy said he wanted to switch allegiance to Meereen."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"No, he said he wanted to switch allegiance to **us** , the riders." _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Why? No, wait, it doesn't matter - even if he is just your regular turncoat, if he is that afraid of us killing him he would mean it when he says he'll be loyal to us, I'll believe him so long as he isn't planning another betrayal already. How do we know this isn't just an elaborate con to get us to trust him first?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"We verified most of the story with all the other prisoners, it was indeed one leader killing another - although we left out the killing part. The dead one's name is Mero, he accepted the contract from Yunkai. The killer is a guy named Daario Naharis, apparently he is a former slave from here, has experience in the fighting pits."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"You said there were three leaders?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Prendhal na Ghezn died during the attempted coup," Candela frowned, "It's one of the reasons I can't trust Daario, he might be plotting revenge already. There didn't seem to be much love lost when Daario was talking to Mero, but it could be acting, and I never saw how well Prendhal got along with his fellow leaders."_ _ _ _

____"Where's Daario now?"_ _ _ _

____"In his own cell, we considered putting another Second Son with him but that seemed a little cruel. Why, you want to see him?"_ _ _ _

____"Sure," Spark did say he going to see what they could do for the king's security measures._ _ _ _

____Daario was casually leaning against the cell wall when he saw the riders approach. The prisoner smirked, raising his arms to stretch his long body out. "Candela, you brought a friend; Hello, Spark."_ _ _ _

____The now sole captain of the Second Sons was a handsome man, although his voice was pleasant his eyes were sharp, taking in their appearance keenly. Spark didn't react to the man knowing his name, "Hello, Daario Naharis."_ _ _ _

____"I must say, the reception this city has provided me far exceeds what I thought I'll get upon my return." Daario stood up and walked to the bars of his cell, "Giant birds of power flying in the skies, a new king on a new throne, and a good number of the masters dead or imprisoned. Now, two of the famous riders personally greet me. For a sellsword like me, who was born with nothing, it's like a whole new world I can enjoy."_ _ _ _

____"You're awfully chipper for a guy who just failed at his job and lost his partners."_ _ _ _

____"What can I say? Team was getting overcrowded," Daario didn't seem to care about the deaths the Second Sons had incurred, but Spark thought he should check._ _ _ _

____"You're not going to try avenging Mero? Prendhal?"_ _ _ _

____Neither of the names produced a reaction, "Mero probably would try to kill me someday, and Prendhal always preferred him over me."_ _ _ _

____"If not your fellow captains, will you demand blood for the deaths of some of your favourite soldiers?"_ _ _ _

____"You have a friendly view of the Second Sons," Daario sounded amused, "We pay our respects and honour their preferred death rituals, but demanding vengeance for every poor job will lose too many opportunities - and right now, Meereen seems to have plenty of them."_ _ _ _

____"Go on," Spark smiled, friendly and welcoming, "Convince us."_ _ _ _

____Daario's eyes moved towards Candela, "Will I need to repeat myself again for the king?"_ _ _ _

____"Consider it practice," Candela answered, "I didn't ask to hear your reasons, but they will."_ _ _ _

____"I can put my tongue to other uses, very convincing," Daario gave her a lascivious look, Candela only smirked._ _ _ _

____"If you're going to try seduction, I will pay good money to see you do that to the king."_ _ _ _

____"Do you think he'll be receptive?" Daario's tone remained light, and Candela's smirk didn't fade, which was an answer by itself. "No? A pity, that will make for a more interesting audience, but I wasn't hoping to seduce him anyways."_ _ _ _

____"You'll still need him as your audience, if you intend to stay in Meereen for a while."_ _ _ _

____"How many people have you had to kill since your takeover?" When Candela's smirk changed into a colder look Daario continued, "I don't say that to be offensive, I meant it as an opening you have. This attack by the Second Sons, we slipped in without fighting at your walls or gates, and still many have been killed or injured in the failed coup. You caught us before we can put any plans in motion” - Spark forced himself not to react, it had been Zapdos who first noticed - “but you suffered losses. Furthermore, you've had to imprison several others, masters and slaves alike, who may have collaborated with us. Your forces are weakened, your numbers are down, you need reinforcements and the Second Sons will be happy to provide."_ _ _ _

____"You expect us to believe that you will work for us?"_ _ _ _

____"So long as you pay us you can expect the Second Sons to be loyal. I can also assure you that we are professionals, we won't rob potential employers as that will just make us disreputable; no one will ever hire us."_ _ _ _

____"Yunkai would have paid you well for your job," Spark mused, "This already won't look good, switching jobs like this."_ _ _ _

____"If you make a higher offer, no one can complain much - we are sellswords, our loyalty is always to the highest bidder. Is that such a strange thing? This is not the first time we have changed allegiance."_ _ _ _

____"Yes, Candela tells me that you offered to pledge allegiance to us, not to Meereen or the new king," Spark looked at him curiously. "If we accept your offer, he is the one paying you, so why did you specify exactly who you were swearing to?"_ _ _ _

____Daario placed his hands on the cell bars, leaning forward as close as he could to the riders. His eyes had returned to Candela, and when he spoke his voice was warm, honesty and desire freely given: "From the first moment I saw you, framed in fire and the wings of a titan, I envied Hizdahr zo Loraq. Not for his new throne and power, which you have given him. Not for his riches and charisma, which he was born into. I envied him for having you."_ _ _ _

____Candela blinked, "You have the wrong idea about the king with any of us."_ _ _ _

____"Do I?" A lazy smile passed over Daario's face, "Good, less competition for me."_ _ _ _

____"Just because the king hasn't asked, doesn't mean I have to answer to you."_ _ _ _

____"Will the king ask? Or does he simply take?" Daario's eyes moved to Spark, "What has he taken?" Surprised, Candela looked at Spark, who had flinched._ _ _ _

____"Spark?" she asked, not hiding the concern in her voice._ _ _ _

____"He didn't..." Spark trailed off, not wanting to sound defensive._ _ _ _

____"But he wants," Daario finished. "I'm the simplest man you will ever meet, I only do what I want to do, and I am a mere sellsword. If the king wants, well, I'm sure you have the power to tear him down as easily as you raised him up. It might mean another battle, and the people who support your king might not take it kindly that you're casting him down, the people already against you will use this as proof that you are not trustworthy, more resentment everywhere...I say, you might need an army who answers to you instead of the king after all."_ _ _ _

____"Just so you know, I am well aware that what you're saying can be used to sow distrust and cause a divide in Meereen's government." Nevertheless, Candela took Spark's arm and dragged him away, out of the dungeons and Daario's hearing range._ _ _ _

____They didn't stop until they were back in the upper chambers of the pyramid, Candela pushed him inside her room and closed the door. Once confident they were alone, she turned to Spark, "Do we need to kill anyone?"_ _ _ _

____"No!"_ _ _ _

____"Did he hurt you? Make threats? I thought he was a gentle guy but I guess I should have expected someone involved in the fighting pits to be..."_ _ _ _

____"You're jumping to conclusions, he _didn't do anything_ ," Spark snapped. There was a beat, and Candela's eyes widened. _ _ _ _

"Wait, did you _want_ him to try something?" 

"No!" Spark turned red, "That's not it!" 

"Oh," Candela looked considering, "I guess I am a little disappointed." She let Spark splutter for a bit before asking, "Do I need to know anything?" 

" _Nothing happened_ ," Spark pronounced the words as gravely as he could even with his face red. 

Candela nodded, "You're right, we should let Blanche know if you want one of those 'arrangements'. Shouldn't have to wait long, Articuno should be back soon with the conspirator from Yunkai." 

"You are _not_ helping." 

____==_ _ _ _

____Fennesz was an old man, born and raised as a slave in Meereen. He was also highly educated, well-read, and capable of many languages. He served his previous master well, and was adored by his current Master Mighdal, who continued the tradition in the family by charging him with the education of his own children. Fennesz was well aware that as far as slaves go he was privileged. He had a kind master, fellow slaves in the household who respected him, and the masters' children loved him._ _ _ _

____At times, even his consul was sought by the masters, and Mighdal sometimes took him to council meetings to later get his opinion. It was how Fennesz had first seen Hizdahr, Mighdal's fellow master, now a king._ _ _ _

____Since mythical birds became real and a king installed, Meereen's import of slaves had slowed. The king passed new laws to improve health and training systems, paid for by confiscated riches of masters who had been on the wrong side. Without those masters, demands for slaves had decreased, and also created new government openings that Hizdahr needed filled quickly. Yunkai and Meereen relations had become tense, Meereen bribed the Second Sons into abandoning their contract with Yunkai to work with Meereen instead, and sent out a rider to capture and imprison a Wise Master who had been named their employer._ _ _ _

____Astapor, the third great city, had apparently increased training for more Unsullied soldiers, half-expecting them to be either brought by other slave owners or to have to use them should Meereen's riders turn their attention to the Good Masters. There was already much speculation about how effective the forces would be against monsters._ _ _ _

____Monsters would have been a fitting name; flying beasts, giant birds, titans, even demigods...they were all names of the three creatures that were now very much real. Even people living outside Meereen had seen the beings as they flew across the skies. Those birds could also simply vanish in thin air, likely, as the people predicated, because the riders summoned them; and the riders summoned them often, in any revolt or fighting, or in the case of re-opening the fighting pits._ _ _ _

____Blanche had not been joking, the riders didn't just give Hizdahr a kingship, the riders also remembered which of the slave masters and trainers had treated them poorly, and exactly which ones also happened to oppose Hizdahr even before he came king._ _ _ _

____The fighting pits had been temporarily closed after the newly-summoned birds had caused massive destruction, and the riders had then been busy installing the new king and enforcing his rule. Masters and slaves alike had been questioned, imprisoned, and some even executed. Then came the Second Sons with their attempted coup and a second wave of arrests. Fennesz had heard his master talk about how the prisons would be overflowing, but at least it meant that Hizdahr was controlling the riders' bloodlust._ _ _ _

____At least, until the announcement came about what the re-opened fighting pits would become. It won't just be slaves fighting, some of the former masters were going to be participants. Instead of a mass execution or an overcrowded prison, the prisoners would be given some basic training before being tossed into the pit for a fight to the death._ _ _ _

____The reward was gold and, more importantly at this stage, a pardon of the charges against the victor and their family._ _ _ _

____"We're hosting the first Hunger Games!" Spark, one of the riders, had cackled. Fennesz had no idea what that meant, he was sure he had never read of the term before._ _ _ _

____The masters currently in the king's council had all protested, they all wanted the fighting pits re-opened, but none liked the changes being proposed._ _ _ _

____"Your Majesty, this is insane," Master Mighdal cried, "It's leading the lambs to slaughter, many of the masters lived lives of comfort, no training in days could compare to what a desperate slave or an overeager combatant could do."_ _ _ _

____"Your Majesty, you are allowing volunteers into the pits? Foreign sellswords will be rushing in for a chance to win the prize money, they know most of their competitors have no combat training, you might as well have ordered another mass execution!"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, it wouldn't take much to summon our birds and either burn or electrocute them alive, so many witnessed how the Sons of Harpy had been dealt with, or how the more obvious collaborators had been frozen and their bodies desecrated." Spark was the only rider currently in the room, he stood between the king and the masters like a guard, but spoke freely and no one dared object. "This way reopens your fighting pits sooner, is that not what you were just complaining about, how their closure is affecting your economy?"_ _ _ _

____"We can just use the slave collaborators..."_ _ _ _

____"I don't think so," Spark interrupted. " _All_ traitors are going to fight, anyone who went against the king will be treated the same - unless of course they win, we should get a few dozens of those after all the rounds are over. Consider it a version of your trial by combat." _ _ _ _

____Fennesz could see Spark was completely at ease giving orders and arguing points, he was also just as careful as Fennesz in watching the reactions of the masters and their slaves. But Spark was paying so much attention to them, he didn't notice the way the king sometimes looked at him. Hizdahr was being discreet, but he was king, most eyes were on him even if he wasn't speaking. Fennesz didn't know when this development happened or how soon it will be before the rest of the masters knew, but he had an uncomfortable feeling that Meereen's new king was more compromised then they originally thought._ _ _ _

____Hizdahr met his eyes, Fennesz quickly lowered his own. Hizdahr frowned, and Fennesz had a brief moment of panic as he wondered if the king could read his thoughts, but it wasn't the case._ _ _ _

____"Spark."_ _ _ _

____"My king?"_ _ _ _

____"Could you excuse us for a moment?"_ _ _ _

____Surprise, not offense, crossed over Spark's face. The rider looked as if he wanted to stay, but ultimately decided not to argue, he bowed and exited the room. Several of the masters wore similar expressions, unsure of what just happened._ _ _ _

____"There is something I can only tell a select number of you about the fighting pits, that is best if not all of you are present at once. I am going to ask a few of you to stay, and a few of you to remain outside, and then I intend to switch."_ _ _ _

____A few of the masters tensed, while others began mentally plotting out how this could be beneficial to them. Master Mighdal was part of the first group dismissed, and Fennesz followed him out to another room, where a royal slave told them to wait. The masters were quickly gathering in their own groups, whispering and exchanging ideas._ _ _ _

____"What do you think is going on?"_ _ _ _

____"Something about the fighting pits, he said, perhaps the king has something planned?"_ _ _ _

____"And he asked the rider to leave..."_ _ _ _

____"No, he asked the rider to leave _in front of us_ , this is probably a trap..." _ _ _ _

____"Spark, setting up a trap? If any of the riders are schemers Blanche is a more likely candidate..."_ _ _ _

____"Which makes it too obvious, they probably think we'll underestimate Spark..."_ _ _ _

____"Are you joking, did you not see the way the king has started looking at that rider...?"_ _ _ _

____Fennesz kept his mouth shut, just observing everything as his master had commanded. He made note of who seemed to be just guessing and who seemed to be trying to push an agenda, even if it may all turn out to be nothing. Looking around, he memorized the faces present, to remember who wasn't with them when they got their information._ _ _ _

____Eventually the masters in the room were summoned back to the king. When they returned, they saw the remaining masters were leaving, having been dismissed for the day. One of them nodded to Mighdal, "You might as well get your slave to prepare transport back, the king will be asking the slaves to leave the room."_ _ _ _

____Mighdal and Fennesz exchanged looks, Mighdal didn't want to Fennesz to go too far and said, "When the king demanded all our books and libraries it was obviously for the riders looking for something, why don't you find them and ask for our books back? If they say no, just apologize and return."_ _ _ _

____Fennesz nodded, as the masters went inside the room and the slaves left, the older man moved towards where he assumed the riders went. He found stairs and took them to another floor, then followed another, walked pass a few rooms...and realized he was lost. Fennesz had never been to the great pyramid unescorted, and there were no guards to ask for directions. He moved on, following whatever hallway or door seemed grandest._ _ _ _

____Soon, he heard voices, with much relief he started walking towards them. They came from behind a door left slightly ajar._ _ _ _

____"Hizdahr has started scheming, he's forgotten who raised him up, why is that?" Blanche was sitting on the edge of a grand sofa, fingers locked together, expression thoughtful. "I just don't understand, what does this prince of Dorne have that we don't? We have the legendary birds, we have defeated his enemies, what did this Doran offer that we can't? Dorne's royalty isn't even truly that, they kneel to the Iron Throne."_ _ _ _

____"Maybe - ah! - he doesn't like the idea of getting upstaged all the time by the three riders?" Spark was lying down on the same sofa, his head on Blanche's lap, his clothing opened around him._ _ _ _

____"Or maybe, he thinks if our birds can be subdued, we can be too," Blanche's voice turned cold. "He wants us to truly kneel again."_ _ _ _

____"Daario could have falsified that letter," Candela panted out. She was a vision, perched atop Spark, her clothing piled around her waist._ _ _ _

____"Yes, that Casanova is smart," Blanche smirked, completely at ease with the writhing bodies, "How is he taking your refusals?"_ _ _ _

____"That since I'm not involved with anyone else, he just needs to win me over."_ _ _ _

____"Could be worse, Mero had a horrible reputation, hopefully Daario will continue to prove he isn't the same." Blanche eyed the two of them, "I'll tell you two to keep the captain and the king in your thrall respectively, but I bet you two weren't even trying when you drew their attention. Use whatever womanly or manly charms you possess to keep them interested, I'll keep researching Dorne. We should probably stop these encounters too, sooner or later we may be caught."_ _ _ _

____Fennesz took a step back, stumbled on his own robe, and cursed. He realized his mistake instantly._ _ _ _

____The door flew open, Blanche stared back at him with cold fury. Spark and Candela were getting on their feet, disheveled and angry. Not for the first time in his long life, Fennesz realized what worth a slave's life was._ _ _ _

____"I didn't...!" He began._ _ _ _

____"You wouldn't," Blanche coldly responded._ _ _ _

____There was the cry of a legendary bird, and Fennesz knew no more._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> "I asked it of Julius Caesar, I demand it of you" - Cleopatra (1963 film), originally I intended for Blanche to say this to Viserys, but given how proud he is there definitely would have been more trouble. 
> 
> The conversation between Candela and Blanche in the beginning reflects the Lannisters' first on-screen appearance in the pilot episode. The ending is also a similar inspiration. Spark is unofficially a 'meme lord' so he's the one making references to Leeroy Jenkins and the Hunger Games.
> 
> Happy Three-Year anniversary to Pokemon GO!


End file.
